


Our Sunshine

by Compromised_Coffee_Filter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are best dads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Rivalry, Volleyball, What am I doing with my life?, and Hinata is their child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compromised_Coffee_Filter/pseuds/Compromised_Coffee_Filter
Summary: In his third year of junior high, Oikawa makes an unusual friend. A walking blade of fire with eyes the colour of amber and a smile like a warm summer's day.After finding out that the little child has a knack for volleyball, Oikawa introduces him to Iwaizumi. The two soon grow protective over the little child, the happiness of watching him grow indescribable. The two never thought they'd meet their wildfire on the opposite end of the court.Hinata is the little ray of sunshine.





	Our Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I AM IN HAIKYUU HELL AND I DON'T INTEND ON LEAVING.
> 
> Anyways this was inspired by that one scene where Hinata runs into Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the bathrooms and Ushijima comes and fucks shit up.
> 
> Yep. This is another thing I just barfed all over my page. Enjoy????????

Today was absolutely horrible. There was nothing anybody could say that could convince him otherwise. Having to sit out to make way for a crappy first-year? The humiliation weighed heavy, and Oikawa did not want to watch the genius first-year setter out-perform him in every single way.

  
So he didn't. Nobody even noticed him slipping away and out of school.

  
With his bag slung over his shoulder, his hoodie pulled over his head, Oikawa ran through Miyagi Prefecture, his distracted mind letting his feet take him wherever- as long as if was away from that court.

  
This was probably the first time ever he wanted to be away from volleyball, and the realisation felt disgusting, like drinking salty water. He knew he should go back, be the setter everyone knew he was, but he couldn't. He ran on.

  
How in every name did that tiny raven-hair possess such a gift for setting? He seemed so smug about it, too. Bragging to his first-year classmates that he was going to be the best, and that he would go to the nationals someday. Big talk for such a little mouth. He'd never even been in an actual game before, while Oikawa himself was already a tournament-veteran.

  
So why, why, why, why, why, why in the name of goodness was that first year, Kageyama, the favourite all of a sudden? It was as if the entirety of Kitagawa Daiichi had forgotten he existed and chosen to bow down to that raven-hair. Kid was already full of himself, he didn't need any more attention.

  
_You're jealous_ , he told himself. _How pathetic. Wait-_

Skidding to a halt, Oikawa looked up from the pavement and into the surroundings.

  
He was in an unfamiliar neighbourhood, no signs of main roads anywhere. The houses loomed in on him from the left and from the right, advancing and big- staring right into him. The tiny road which separated them apart was narrow and spread like veins and didn't go in a straight line for very long.

  
A cold realisation hit Oikawa right between the eyes. He'd been so overwhelmed he didn't see where he was running.  
He had to be still in Miyagi Prefecture- he wasn't in the countryside or anywhere uncivilised- just in an unfamiliar district. Just go back the way he came- it was simple.

  
He turned on his heel to pad slowly in the other direction, his hands shoved into his pockets, looking for nothing in particular.  
For a while Oikawa walked, his irritation rising again when he realised that he'd fled further into this unfamiliar territory than he'd initially realised. How long had he been running? The sun was crawling down the sky slowly, and the blue had began to give way to yellow and orange and red.

  
Geez, it was late. Oikawa grumbled to himself, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Iwa-chan knew the entirety of Miyagi Prefecture by heart- his parents had friends all over the area- he'd knew where he was just by describing the sad little houses and even the melting April snow that still lay on the pavements. He made to call his best friend, when suddenly his phone screen turned black.

  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Oikawa attempted to turn the phone on again, but was greeted by the dull flashing of 'plug into a charger' icon. Frustration began to bubble in the base of his throat and he shoved his phone back in his bag. He knew he should've took his power-bank today. But he didn't and now he had to find a way out of here himself.

  
He hoped nobody would take notice of him, but he couldn't help but be hyper-aware that in his white-and-blue uniform he stood out like a sore thumb. And this sure as hell was the territory of another school- those guys weren't as friendly. And if they knew he was on a sports team... Oikawa tried not to think about that, but he couldn't help but be threatened here. What if someone was watching him from the windows?

  
Soon frustration and uncomfortableness rose into sheer panic. The sun was setting, and alone it was dangerous to be out after dark, especially if he didn't know where he was. Oikawa's heart began to thunder against his ribcage, and he jumped at the faint sound of a crow crying out into the empty air. At least someone could be walking about so Oikawa could ask them for directions, but no- the streets were empty. Empty and cold.

  
Too long later, Oikawa's panic overwhelmed him, and he sat down on the pavement, hid his face in his knees and bawled.  
_How pathetic_ , he growled to himself again, his hands fisting into his hair. _You're a third-year in junior high- you're going into high school next year! Get a grip on yourself!_

  
He tried to hold onto his anger to calm himself, but by now fear had spread through his entire body like the plague, and the tears just kept coming- and Oikawa tried not to make any noise audible.

  
Would he ever get home? Would he ever get to play volleyball again? Or would the team just not notice since he was already replaced?

  
"Are you okay?"

  
The sudden voice made Oikawa jump and snap his head up. There was a figure standing over him, blocking the setting sun like a huge solar eclipse. Not expecting this sight, Oikawa had to put his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the bright light.

  
As if realising this, the figure took a step to the right, dragging a bike with along with him. And now that he wasn't in direct sunlight, Oikawa could see him clearly.

  
It was a small boy, a young child definitely. About the same height of Kageyama and the other new first years. He was wrapped up in a warm jacket, leading a big bike by the handles- it was too big for him, Oikawa noticed.

  
The boy had flaming ginger hair that fell about his head and drifted in the faint breeze, and his eyes burned, as if they held pure fire inside them. Those very eyes bore through Oikawa's skin like acid, and he had to remind himself that he had been crying. He could still feel the water against his cheeks, and he knew they would leave angry red trails- especially in this weather.

  
He bore his flat teeth like a dog. "Leave me alone."

  
The boy stared at him in bewilderment, his eyebrows hiding behind his low-hanging fringe. "You don't sound okay," he pointed out innocently. His head cocked to the side. "I haven't seen you here before... are you lost?"

  
Oikawa bit back a snarl. Had he been that obvious? Well, yeah, he had: what kid in an unfamiliar uniform go to a random neighbour to wonder around as if he didn't know where to go? His cheeks were probably flushed too.

  
The boy blinked again when Oikawa didn't grace him with a reply. "Or do you just need a place to think? I can go if that's the case."

  
Oikawa swallowed, realising how dry his throat was, and finally answered. "Both."

  
The Amber-Hair nodded in understanding, then pointed to the way Oikawa was initially heading. "There's a play-park that way, if you want to be less obvious," he offered.

  
The third-year's being flinched, before he heaved himself up to his feet. "Lead the way," he ordered gently.

  
Without hesitation Amber-Hair hauled his bike so it faced the opposite way and began to walk down the street. He trotted a few steps forward before looking back and gesturing with his head, requesting Oikawa to follow him.

  
Oikawa smiled shyly, wiping away his tears on his sleeve before walking side by side with the tiny child. He really was small, even smaller than Kageyama or Kindaichi. Perhaps he was a grade-school kid? But if that was the case, what was he doing out all alone in this horrible place?

  
"You're not from around here," the little kid observed. He lead his bike by the handle-bars, his bag dumped into the basket in the front.

  
Oikawa looked at his feet. "Yeah," he replied. "I just had a bad day, and I didn't look where I was going... and I ended up here." His eyes widened at how much he had already told this stranger. God, the aftershock of the panic-attack made him admit things he wouldn't admit under any other circumstances. Last time Iwa-chan had seen him in a state like this was back in grade school- when they went to explore Iwa-chan's older brother's high school after school hours, when all the lights were turned off and nobody was anywhere. They had gotten lost in the twisting corridors and freaked out after coming across a scary skull-mural in the art department. The janitor found them curled and crying in an isolated classroom. The nice old man had shown them the way out and made both Iwa-chan and Oikawa promise to never sneak around a high school after hours again or they might come across things scarier than that mural.

  
Amber-Hair reminded Oikawa of that janitor. He even smiled in the same way. "Yeah, this district is like a maze- most people who don't live here don't know how to navigate unless they have like a sat-naw or something."

  
They turned a road, and the play-park the Amber-Hair told him about came into view. It was not big, about the same size as one house, and it was between two anyways. It didn't even have a fence around it like the one in Oikawa's neighbourhood. It consisted of a pair of swings, a see-saw and a merry-go-around. Quite frankly it looked quite ridiculous.

  
But it was enough, and there was something warming radiating from it.

  
"There we go," the Amber-Hair's voice made him jump slightly. "I can leave you alone here, but you have to promise me not to move until I come back to show you back to the town centre."

  
Oikawa's mouth moved before he could stop it. "Can't you stay with me?" He instantly wanted to cut out his tongue so he would never say anything as embarrassing again. He didn't need this kid knowing how clingy he could be... it turned away a lot of people.

  
But instead the Amber-Hair's expression brightened, and his gasp came out as a puff of white water vapour. "Of course I can! I live nearby, and my mother doesn't really mind if I stay out past dark- this place is really safe!"

  
It looked exactly opposite, but Oikawa decided to take Amber-Hair's word for it.

  
The tiny child lay his bike gently on the wet grass, and took his place on one of the swings. Oikawa took the one beside him, and stared at his knees. He told this boy he needed to think, so that's what he intended on doing.

  
He was already rehearsing what he would say as an excuse for leaving practise early. What he would say to his parents when he came home after dark. What he would do about the situation with Kageyama. The last one would be the most difficult.

  
But his thoughts scattered with the steady creaking sound of a rusted swing. The ginger kid beside him had started to swing, back and forth. When he leaned forward, the chains hit the crooks of his elbows and his hair covered his face. When he leaned backwards, he looked as if he was about to spike a ball, his knees bent and his mouth open for a breath.

  
A moment later Oikawa was also swinging, as high as the swing would let him. The wind flew past his head, clearing his mind. Amber-Hair had began to laugh, so Oikawa laughed with him, a bright smile appearing on his face.

  
And suddenly everything was far away. It was bliss.

  
Oikawa didn't even notice that it got well dark until Amber-Hair suddenly jumped when the swing was at its highest point, and he flew through the air. He was flying.

  
The boy didn't quite nail the landing, he tumbled across the snow. But for that moment Oikawa was certain he'd grow wings and fly away.

  
He picked himself up quickly, brushing the melting snow off his clothes and out of his hair. "Come on big kid!" he called up to Oikawa. "It's time for you to go home!"

  
Oikawa let himself slide off the swing, though he let go too early and he hardly had any air time. Disappointment weighed him suddenly, partly because he couldn't fly like this boy could, partly because he had a point- it was time to go. The lampposts were shining, and usually that meant 'go home'.

  
The Amber-Hair picked up his bike and lead Oikawa through the streets, rambling on about nothing and smiling even wider when his new companion answered him and carried on the conversation. Soon Oikawa forgot why he was here in the first place, but he didn't care- he was just strangely giddy and happy to be beside this kid.

  
Amber-Hair's announcement that they were at their destination took Oikawa off-guard, and he looked up only to see the familiar parts of the town, where cars actually drove on the roads and people still walked about. Seeing it was like coming back to the real world after zoning out for a couple of hours.

  
"Can you make it back to your town from here?" asked Amber-Hair.

  
Oikawa crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Yep! What kind of man would I be if I couldn't make my way home?"

  
There was a mischievous glint in Amber-Hair's eyes. "Would a man need my help when they get lost?"

  
His tease made Oikawa laugh and pat his head. "Whatever you say short-stack."

  
The kid looked annoyed for a second, before he realised Oikawa was taking the mick out of him and he laughed in his adorable laugh again. None of the first-years in Kitagawa Daiichi had that same innocence and charisma as Amber-Hair did. For the first time in a long time, Oikawa forgot what time it was, what day it was, what year it was...

  
"Okay, I hope you don't get lost again!" said Amber-Hair, hopping up on his bike and heading right back into that neighbourhood. "Bye Big Kid!"

  
Oikawa smiled and waved, watching him cycle away with a strange sense of sadness. "Bye Amber-Hair!"


End file.
